Christmas Wrapping
by H20loo
Summary: Based off the Christmas classic 80s song by the Waitresses. If you know the song, you know the plot. If you don't, it is a Rizzles meet-cute followed by a year of frustration. Written for Shadowglyder in appreciation for being an awesome reviewer.


Christmas Wrapping

A/N: I know I normally don't write in this fandom, but one of my most loyal readers/reviewers loves Rizzles and asked for a fic. I've seen the show, so I decided to give them this. Happy Holidays, Shadowglyder!

"Bah humbug! Well, that's too strong, because it is my favorite holiday," Maura thought to herself as she stirred her tea. The entire year had been a busy blur, and she really didn't think she had the energy to add to her already-mad rush, just because it was "'Tis the season". She had managed to buy all the required gifts and send all the required cards, and she had received plenty in return. What she really wanted, though, was to have one moment to herself. Or, perhaps if she were completely honest with herself, a moment to herself with that gorgeous ski instructor/high school engineering teacher she had literally run into last January.

Eleven Months Prior

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Maura exclaimed, as a tall, black-haired woman lay sprawled out face-down in the snow, a consequence of being broadsided by the doctor after one of her skis had malfunctioned.

The woman let out a small groan before she lifted herself off the snow. She regarded Maura for a second, then spoke. "Um, it's okay," she in a slightly husky, slightly raspy voice that caught Maura's interest immediately. "Having trouble with your skis? I'm Jane, an instructor here, and I can help you out if you need it."

"I'm Maura, and that would be lovely," Maura said immediately, relieved that this Jane wasn't more annoyed at being smacked face-first into the snow. She was even more relieved that Jane wasn't angry when after standing up, Jane revealed herself to be a tall, olive-skinned raven-haired beauty with a dashing smile. Maura's interest grew exponentially, but she sternly reminded herself of the last time she had assumed things not in evidence. Then again, the interesting look Jane was giving her was indicative of the fact that she might not be assuming anything.

"So what seems to be the trouble?" Jane asked, kneeling to take a look at Maura's right ski. After a moment's observation, the question turned out to be rhetorical as Jane realized that the boot had dislodged from the ski, even though the lock was still engaged. She grasped the lock and the boot, lifting slightly, and the boot popped out all the way. Not seeing an immediate problem or solution, Jane knew she would have to tinker. And well, if it kept the stunning honey-blonde by her side for a while longer, then that would be all right too. "Mind if I take off your boot to have a look?" she asked, her intentions for the most part pure.

"Um, sure," Maura said shakily, pleasantly unsettled by having Jane so close. Jane nodded, and Maura held her breath as sure hands released the boot latches and her foot was set free. Jane slipped off the boot, and Maura, not wanting to put her sock on the snow, awkwardly stood on one foot until Jane gallantly took off her scarf and put it on the ground. "Thank you," Maura said shyly, and Jane beamed before turning her attention to the boot and ski. Maura watched fascinated as Jane tweaked and pulled, testing the connection over and over until the boot fit snugly back in the ski. "She is good with her hands," Maura thought, and the thought instantly made her blush.

With one more test, Jane was finally satisfied, so she scooted over to Maura with the boot in hand. "Here you go," she said, guiding Maura's stocking-covered foot into the boot. Maura shivered at the touch, but Jane misinterpreted the reason behind the shake. "You cold?" she asked Maura, concernedly. "We aren't that far from the lodge. I could buy you a cup of coffee to warm you up," she offered.

Maura, who was decidedly _not_ cold at the moment, knew an opportunity when she came across it. "Coffee would be nice," she answered, "but I will be the one doing the buying. It's the least I could do after you fixed my boot, especially since I made you fall into the snow."

Jane laughed as Maura helped her up. "That's very true," she allowed with a smile. "But I got to meet you, so somehow I feel like I am getting the better end of this deal."

Maura blushed, making Jane smirk. "Yes, well, shall we?" she asked in mild embarrassment, and Jane led the way to the café located in the main lodge.

Coffee ended up lasting far longer than either of them anticipated, as they talked about everything and anything. Jane was astounded to find out that Maura was one of the best orthopedic surgeons in the country, while Maura was surprised to find out that in a previous life, Jane had been a cop, but now her "real" job was as a high-school engineering teacher and coach. She only worked at the ski resort during her winter break, and only when they needed help. They also found out they lived reasonably close to one another, and now knowing the interest was mutual, they exchanged phone numbers, each one promising to call the other soon before Jane was called away to begin her class.

Except they hadn't called each other or kept in touch, Maura sighed, snapping back to the present and looking around at her somewhat-festive apartment. There was a calendar picture with a frozen landscape that had chilled this room for twenty-four days, and it made Maura long for the warmth of the spring when her schedule had finally cleared out enough for her to set up a date with Jane. They were meeting at one of her favorite restaurants for lunch; at least they were until a massive pileup on the expressway had her setting bones and straightening spines until 2 the following morning. Jane had been more than understanding, and they had sworn they would keep in touch, but the weeks passed by and suddenly it was summer. With Jane being off for the summer, it should have been easy for them to get together, but no; this time third-degree sunburns and summer school had kept them apart.

Maura sighed. "Merry Christmas, but I think I'll miss this one this year," she muttered, pouting. Maura looked over the myriad invitations she had gotten for all of tonight's Christmas Eve parties, and she was sincerely glad she had turned them all down. The last night she had for herself had been Halloween, and Jane had invited her to a Halloween party. Maura had been very excited, except that she had waited all night for Jane to show, only to find out hours later that Jane's car had decided to die in the middle of the expressway. It had been yet another disappointment when it came to Jane, and Maura was on the brink of thinking maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Lost in her somewhat-sad thoughts, Maura barely registered the subtle "ding!" of the oven timer going off, it was only subsequent wail of her backup timer that made her realize her turkey was done.

Not turkey, she corrected herself. All the turkeys had been far too big for her to consume without waste, so she had opted for a capon. Her mother Constance had introduced her to the somewhat unusual chicken when she was little, and she still enjoyed its distinctive taste. Her timers indicated that it was ready in the oven, so Maura slid out of her chair and went to the kitchen. Her meat thermometer confirmed that the meat was cooked, so she wrapped it in some foil to rest and started to gather up the rest of her meal. When she got to one of the most important things, though, it wasn't there, and recalling her trip to the store, Maura realized she had forgotten it. "Damn," she swore out loud. "I can't believe I forgot that."

So, it was on with boots and back out in the snow, even though she was hardly dashing through the white stuff because she had bundled up a little too tight. Just down the block was an all-night grocery, and wanting to get back before her capon cooled too much, Maura marched in, found the appropriate aisle, grabbed what she had stupidly forgot, and went to get in line…only to see Jane, the woman she had been chasing all year, standing tiredly at the end of it, something cradled in her hand. "Jane?" Maura stuttered, shuffling up to her. Jane turned around, and to Maura's delight, her chocolate-brown eyes lost their tired look and brightened considerably.

"Maura!" she exclaimed happily. "How have you been?"

"I've been well," Maura replied, still in a bit of shock at seeing Jane after thinking about her all evening. "And you?"

"I've been good," Jane answered. "I'm spending tonight alone. I need a break; this year's been crazy. Tomorrow is the big family dinner, though, and I realized I forgot the one thing I was supposed to bring. Since hardly anything is going to be open tomorrow, I figured I would get it tonight. And I am so glad because I ran into you!"

"Me too, Jane; me too," Maura replied warmly and sincerely. "So what was it you forgot? I thought I had everything, and then I realized I didn't." Jane held up her soon-to-be purchase, and Maura couldn't help but laugh. "You mean you forgot cranberries, too?" she giggled, showing Jane the can that she held.

Jane noticed what she was holding and laughed right along with her. "Yeah," she confirmed. "My Ma makes everything else from scratch, but the year she tried that with cranberries, the whole family nearly revolted. It just doesn't taste the same without the ridges."

Maura laughed again, before an idea came to her. She tried to dismiss it, but it stuck, and she bit her lip in hesitation. "Did, did you say that you were alone tonight, Jane?" she asked cautiously. "Because if you are, I have a pretty large capon with some potatoes and things. I would love it if you would join me."

"Capon?" Jane questioned.

"Castrated rooster," Maura explained, and Jane's eyebrows rose in amusement, as a smirk started to form. Thinking she had made some sort of social faux pas, Maura quickly tried to explain. "Capon meat is moister, more tender and more flavorful than that of a cockerel or a hen, which is due not only to the hormonal differences during the capon's development, but also because capons are not as active as roosters, which makes their meat more tender and fatty," she stated.

Jane's eyebrow rose even a little higher, and the smirk became an affectionate smile. "So, a _fancy_ chicken," she teased gently. Maura winced; her google-mouth tendencies always seemed to show up at exactly the wrong time. "But, to get back to your original question, I would love to share your fancy chicken," Jane followed up, and the wince turned into a shy smile.

"Really?" Maura asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Absolutely," Jane stated immediately. "I _have_ to hear more about all these different types of designer chickens." Maura blushed, and Jane laughed gently. "I'm only teasing," she promised. "We're still at the store; can I bring anything?"

"No, now that I have these cranberries I think I have everything," Maura answered, her excitement starting to bubble up. "Should we check out? Then I can give you directions to my house."

"Won't be necessary," Jane said crisply. "I walked here, so I can just go with you."

"Well, I walked here, too, so we can just walk together," Maura decided with a smile.

Jane smiled in return. "I think that sounds perfect," she declared.

Later that night, as Maura lay snuggled into Jane's side on the couch, half-watching Mickey's version of _A Christmas Carol_ full of capon, cranberries, and wine, she finally caught on to what was happening. That old Christmas magic had brought their tale to a very happy ending.

The End


End file.
